It is known in the grinding machine art to employ digital electronic controls to control one parameter or movement along one axis. Such prior art digital electronic controls function through a mechanical advantage to get the positioning accuracy and other tolerances that are required in a grinding operation. Digital electronics is very coarse and it is the mechanical advantage that provides such prior art controls with smoothness and preciseness. It is also known in the grinding machine art to control a second movement along another axis by a cam means or some other mechanical means. In the prior art grinding machines the digital electronics control only a portion of the moves of the grinding machine and not 100% of the moves. For example, the digital electronic controls in the prior art machines control the grind portion or grind movements only, as when the grinding wheel is moved in contact with the workpiece. The prior art grinding machines also have employed various means for controlling machine motions, such as hydraulic cylinders, physical mechanical stops, and adjustable stops to position various grinding machine components. Examples of such prior art grinding machines are grinding machines sold by the Bryant Grinder Corporation, 257 Clinton Street, Springfield, Vt. 05156, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,960; 3,958,370, 4,023,310; 4,058,934 and 4,125,967.